Show Stage (FNaF2)
Were you looking for the Show Stage from the first game? Show Stage = The Show Stage is a location in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, located across from the Game Area and next to the Prize Corner. It is the default focus of the Monitor and is the starting location for Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica. Appearance The Show Stage appears to be very wide in construction, with multiple small, star-shaped decorations hanging from the ceiling. Behind the toy animatronics is a large, colorful banner that hangs from the ceiling. The banner reads: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" in large red letters with white outlines. The floor of the Show Stage is never shown, but as it is directly connected to the Game Area, it can be assumed to be the same black and white checkered tile as the rest of the pizzeria. Cutscenes Cutscenes are brief flashbacks that occur before playing certain nights in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. There are a total of 4 of them. The player's view is from Freddy Fazbear, presumably in the restaurant from the first game, as the settings and animatronics match. In the first cutscene, which occurs upon launching the game for the first time, you, Freddy Fazbear, twist your head from side to side, giving you time to look at Bonnie and Chica. The animatronics are in their normal positions, Bonnie staring into space and Chica standing eyeless and idle. In the background, the sound of your head rotating can be heard and also the eerie laughter of children. About 15 seconds into the cutscene, the childrens' laughter begins to get louder and a loud static is played. Then the screen glitches out and cuts into blackness, with the word "err" in the top left corner. In the second cutscene, which occurs between nights 2 and 3, you take the same viewpoint of Freddy Fazbear. This time, When rotating your head, Bonnie and Chica can be seen staring at you. (However, Chica is still eyeless.) An eerie music can be heard in the background along with the same child laughter. Once again the screen glitches out and cuts to static, however, instead of "err" appearing in the top left corner, the words "it's me" are shown. In the third cutscene, which takes place between nights 3 and 4, you have the same viewpoint of Freddy Fazbear again. When you look left and right, Bonnie and Chica are seen staring at you in their "terror mode." Both animatronics are eyeless and their jaws hang wide open. After looking back at Bonnie for a second time, Golden Freddy can be seen staring at you in his terror mode. The screen cuts to static and "it's me" is displayed again. In the fourth and final cutscene, which takes place between nights 4 and 5, You take the same viewpoint as before. Bonnie and Chica appear the same as they did in the first cutscene, however, The Puppet follows you anywhere you look. The screen cuts to static and "it's me" is shown again. Trivia *The toy animatronics leave in the same pattern as the original animatronics do from the Parts/Service room: Toy Bonnie, then Toy Chica, and finally Toy Freddy. *The Show Stage and Party Room 3 are the only locations where Toy Bonnie can be seen with his guitar. *This is the only location where Toy Chica can be seen with her beak and eyes attached. *This is also the only location where Toy Freddy can be seen with his eyelashes. (They are absent after he leaves the Show Stage.) *The Flashlight cannot be used on the stage after all of the toy animatronics have left. The in-game reason as to why is due to the fact that no image files exist from the stage being brightened while all of the toy animatronics are gone. **This may have been an oversight by Scott Cawthon, or it could have been deliberate, as all of the animatronics shown on the feed are visible without the use of the Flashlight. In turn, it would needlessly waste flashlight battery to use it while all the animatronics are already visibly gone. **Additionally, this camera feed is the only one in the game which does not require any use of the Flashlight to locate an animatronic, for the same reasons mentioned above. *This camera (CAM 09) and the Parts/Service camera (CAM 08) are always disabled on the Custom Night, even if the player does not touch the AI settings at all. **This is likely due to certain presets clashing with certain in-game files and mechanics. Freddy's Circus, for example, overlaps with both Freddy Fazbear's and Toy Freddy's obligations to stay in their respective rooms until all the other animatronics in the area have left. However, since the animatronics in those areas are disabled and no in-game files show them being present without the Freddys, the preset would have likely been broken in some way. *Unlike Freddy from the first game, Toy Freddy will return to the Show Stage after leaving The Office. *Unlike from the first game, where either Bonnie or Chica could leave the Show Stage first, Toy Bonnie is always the first one to leave the Show Stage. This is evident by the fact that there are no files in-game displaying Toy Chica missing from the Stage with only Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy present. **This is also true for the old animatronics in Parts/Service, in that Bonnie always leaves first. *There appears to be a big rip in the "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" banner behind Toy Freddy's head. *The Music Box can be heard while viewing the Show Stage, however, it is much fainter. *During cutscenes chldrens' laughter can be heard in the background. This is presumably the laughter of the children who possess these suits. *Foxy is the only character from this location who does not appear in cutscenes. *The Puppet follows you in a very similar manner to the Phantom Puppet from Five Nights at Freddy's 3. |-|Gallery = Gameplay FNAF2ShowStageAllNoLights.png|All Toy animatronics on the stage. ToyFreddyToyChicaShowStageNoLight.png|Toy Freddy and Toy Chica on the Show Stage, without Toy Bonnie. ToyFreddyAloneOnShowStage.png|Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie missing, leaving Toy Freddy alone. FNAF2EmptyShowStageNoLight.png|Empty Show Stage. ShowStage-ToyBonnieMissing.png|Toy Freddy with Toy Chica on the Show Stage with the light on. FNAF2ShowStageToyFreddy.png|Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie missing, leaving only Toy Freddy behind, and the light on. Brightened AllToyAnimatronicsOnStageBrightened.png|All Toy animatronics on the stage, brightened and saturated for clarity. Miscellaneous IosShowstage.jpeg|Show Stage (mobile version). Stage.png|The Show Stage with the Toy Animatronics on it. Category:Locations Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2